7 Minutes in Heaven
by paulatorres14
Summary: A game of 7 minutes in heaven leads to Channy. They just need to figure it out now.
1. Chapter 1

7 Minutes in Heaven

Sonny POV

"NO!" I yelled to Tawni. She wanted me to go with her to a masquerade party at , one of her few friends, Cheryl's house. Each invitee was allowed to bring 3 guests of their own, and Tawni wanted to bring Nico, Grady, and me. She would have brought Zora instead of one of the boys, but it was a party for 16, 17, and 18 yr olds only, and since Zora was only 12, she couldn't go.

"C'mon! For me, please?" Tawni begged.

"I told you, no! I don't want to go to a stupid masquerade!" I responded, sharply.

Surprise reflected off of Tawni's facial features. I was the good girl, always complied to everyone's wishes. But not this time. And that itself surprised Tawni. She responded to me,

"Why not? It'll be fun! We can go shopping for our outfits!" She started clapping and giggling to herself. That always happened to Tawni at the thought of shopping. Then she started making big puppy dog eyes at me. Dang it, I thought.

"Fine…." I told her.

"YAYYY!" she screamed. "Let's go shopping!" she grabbed me and headed towards the exit of the 'So Random!' prop house. We got to the parking lot and she lead me to her pink convertible. **(A/N: DUH!) **Then she drove us to the Hollywood Mall. We went into the dress shop and started looking for a dress for Tawni and me. I spotted a blue and black polka dot, strapless, thigh-high dress with a black belted bow. I grabbed one in my size and went to try it on. It looked perfect, especially with my black curls! I took it off, but my regular clothes back on, and went to go see what Tawni had picked out. She was holding a pink and silver gown. She tried it on and showed me. She looked awesome, and I told her that. We went to the counter and purchased the dresses. Then we headed to the mask store next door. Ya, I don't know why they have that in the mall, but right now, I'm thankful.

We walked in and started looking for cute masks. I quickly found a black eye mask with blue feathers. It was super cute, and matched my dress! I went to show Tawni and saw that she had found a silver eye mask with pink jewels, perfect with her dress. I complimented her choice of a mask, and she did the same. No, seriously, she complimented herself too! But then, completely out of character, she complimented my mask.

Then we went shopping for our accessories. I found some really pretty black heels, blue and black bangle bracelets, a black clutch purse, and blue earrings. Tawni had found some pink heels, silver earrings, a matching bracelet, and a silver and pink beaded clutch purse as well. We had all of our accessories rung up, and paid. Tawni told me in her car on her way to drop me off at home that she would come later (yes, the party was tonight!) and do my makeup before the party. She said she had to first go and help Nico and Grady get ready.

**4 Hours Later:**

OMG! Tawni just finished working magic on me, and I must say, I looked pretty darn sexy! I got in my outfit for the night while Tawni put her makeup on. After about 5 minutes, we were ready to leave. We got in her car and went to pick up Nico and Grady. They looked really good, in a big brother kind of way. We soon arrived at Cheryl's mansion and we all stared (except Tawni) in awe. It looked AMAZING! We got out and Nico and Grady ran in and started flirting with girls. Tawni and I started laughing as the girls rolled their eyes and walked away. Then Tawni dragged me out to the dance floor. She was asked to dance by a cute looking guy, and of course, she said yes. So I was left on the dance floor, looking like a complete idiot. Then, out of nowhere, a cute boy, no let me correct that, a HOTT boy came up to me and asked me to dance. I didn't feel like dancing, but I couldn't say no to him for some weird reason. I was soon happy I didn't decline his offer. He was funny, sweet, hot, nice, etc. Everything I was looking for in a guy. We exchanged numbers, but not names since it was against the rules of the party. As soon as the song finished, Cheryl walked over to the DJ's microphone and said, "Ok, I think its time to play some games. *wink* 16, 17 and 18 yr olds need to get into different groups." I walked over to the 17 yr olds group with the mystery boy **(A/N: Now called MB. K? K.) **and Tawni. (Nico and Grady were both 18) I sat next to Tawni and MB. Then it was announced that we were going to play 7 minutes in heaven, no homo groupings though. We spun a bottle to see who was going first. It landed on me! I spun, and closed my eyes. I opened and saw it was MB. I was happy and sad though. I was secretly in love with somebody else. They led us to a closet and closed the door. Well, here goes nothing…..

Chad POV

I CANNOT believe Portlyn talked me into going to this party. It was her friend Cheryl's, and she asked Ferguson, Skylar, and me to come. I really didn't want to come, but she kept begging me, and I finally caved in. Then she told me it was a masquerade. How would anyone know the great CDC was at the party? Well, that had an up and down side. I would be treated like a normal guy, but I wouldn't stand out at the party. Now that I think about it, those are both down sides. Well, Portlyn helped us choose our outfits for the party, and picked us up later to go to the party. When we got there, Portlyn and Ferguson went to dance together, and Skylar went to go hit on some girls, leaving me alone. I scanned the room, but didn't see anyone special. Just as I was about to turn and leave the party, I saw a beautiful girl standing alone on the dance floor. I went to ask the mystery girl **(A/N: Now know as MG.) **to dance, and she said yes. She turned out to be really nice, funny, cute, smart, etc. She was exactly what I was looking for in a girl. Too bad I was in secretly in love with somebody else….. We exchanged phone numbers and continued dancing.

Then, who I assumed was the host, walked over to the DJ's microphone and announced, "Ok, I think its time to play some games. *wink* 16, 17, and 18 yr olds need to get in different groups." I walked over to the 17 yr old group and sat next to MG and Ferguson. Skylar and Portlyn were only 16, so they were in a different group. Then they announced we were going to play 7 minutes in heaven. Someone, I don't know who exactly, spun a bottle to see who would go first. It landed on MG and she started blushing furiously. She was so cute! She spun the bottle and it landed on the great CDC! She got to be locked in the closet with the greatest actor of our generation! Lucky her! _No, lucky ME!_ Someone led us to a closet and locked us in. Suddenly, my palms started sweating. Yes, you read correctly! THE CDC was nervous! You may not believe it, but I haven't had my first kiss. Well sure, onscreen on Mackenzie Falls, but that doesn't count. I slowly leaned in, cupped her face, and brushed my lips again her's. Whoa… I definitely felt sparks there! I leaned back in and hungrily kissed MG again. She wove her fingers through my hair and I put my arms around her waist. I pulled her to me and our bodies collided, then melted into each other's. I begged for an entrance into her mouth with my tongue, and she hurriedly complied. Our tongues danced with each other, and I explored her mouth with it. I pushed her into the wall, and she seemed shocked, then happy. She wrapped her legs around my torso and pulled herself up. I bent in for a passionate kiss, and she pulled one of her arms off from my neck and she started exploring my chest. She skimmed over my shirt covered Chabs (Chad+abs), and started untucking my shirt. I placed my hand on her thigh and slowly moved my hand up. Meanwhile her hand explored my now uncovered chest and I felt sparks wherever she touched me. Suddenly, we heard the timer go off. We hurriedly got presentable and exited the closet, her fingers laced in mine. As the game continued, all I could think about was her…..

SPOV

Whoa….

**Ok, that's chapter one! Tell me if you like it by reviewing it! This is my first multi-chapter story I've ever written and my first fanfic. It felt right to write this story. If you have any requests, suggestions, or ideas, let me know. Ill try my best to incorporate it with the story! If you want, I can even put you in the story. Ill be working on chapter 2, please review my story! I really want to know if you have liked it so far! ~Paula :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! I COMPLETELY FORGOT TO MAKE A DISCLAIMER! So, Here it is: I do not own sonny with a chance, apple, iPhones, or anything else in this story. Though I wish I owned Sterling Knight/Chad Dylan Cooper….. ;) only when he is beard and mustache free! Have yall seen him with it? *shudders* Well, Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2:**

CPOV

I parked my car and walked into Condor Studios. Mackenzie Falls and some other shows I don't care about were shot here. I walked in and started to dial MG. now that the party is over, we can learn each other's names. Right when I was about to press 'Dial', I ran into someone.

"OMG, I am soooo sorry! I was looking at my phone and wasn't paying attention." The girl said to me.

"Well, it's alright. It's not everyday you get to bump into the great CDC." I responded

"Ugh, it's you. What do you want Chad?" Sonny said, finally looking up.

"Hey! If you don't remember, YOU were the one that bumped into me!" I shot back.

"Whatever. Now please leave me alone!" Sonny said

"FINE!" I replied.

"FINE!" Uh oh, I know where this is going

"GOOD!"

"GOOD!"

"So are we good?" I asked with a smirk.

"Oh, we are SO good!" She smiled sarcastically. Ah, there's the Sonny I know and lo-_NO! LIKE_! Crap. Just admit it Cooper. You _LOVE_ her.

"Umm, ok. Bye?" She said hesitantly and walked away. I started to blush. I had just been standing there looking at her and made a fool of myself! I walked to my dressing room and sat down. I don't know why everyone made such a big deal about my dressing room. It just had a Plasma screen TV, rotisserie, massaging sofa, private gym, walk in closet, full bathroom, etc. It was nothing! I picked up my customized iPhone 5, (yes, *5*! They gave me the first one made, and so far its SWEET!) and started texting MG.

**To: MG**

**From: MB**

_**Hey!**_

**To: MB**

**From: MG**

_**Hey! Waz up?**_

**To: MG**

**From: MB**

_**Nothing much. Just chillin' at work. **_

**To: MB**

**From: MG**

_**Same! **___

**To: MG **

**From: MB**

_**Cool. Up 4 a date tonite?**_

**To: MB**

**From: MG**

_**Course! When & Where?**_

**To: MG**

**From: MB**

_**Macaroni Grill sound good at 9?**_

**To: MB**

**From: MG**

_**Ya! See u then! **_____

**To: MG**

**From: MB**

_**Kk, see u l8r!**_

I turned my phone off and smiled. I couldn't wait for tonight. Then a thought hit me! I would see her without a mask on! OMG! I have to go get my outfit ready! Right then the intercom turned on. "Chad Dylan Cooper to the Mackenzie Falls set!" Dang it. Getting all handsomed up would have to wait. Not that I needed any handsoming up of course…

SPOV

! I HAD A DATE WITH MY MB! :D Oh My Gosh! I have to get ready! Just then, the intercom came on. "Sonny Munroe to So Random! set!" Awhhh… I ran to my set but bumped into someone.

"Seriously Munroe?" Chad said, getting up and brushing himself off.

"Get out of my way Chad. I have to go to my set and get ready for a date tonight!" I growled at him. I didn't mean to, but I couldn't help it.

"Who would go on a date with that?" He said gesturing to me. Ouch. I started crying and started to run back to my dressing room.

"No, Sonny! I didn't mean it!" Chad yelled after me.

"Too. Late!" I whispered between sobs.

I arrived at my dressing room, locked the door, and slid down against it. I dint want a comment to hurt this much, especially from him. I loved him, but I knew he didn't return my feelings. Anyway, I had a date to get ready for. I got up, wiped my tears off, and headed to my closet. My phone beeped, indicating I had a text.

**To: Sonny**

**From: Tawni 3**

_**Hey, i saw wat happened. **____** Told marshal u wouldn't be able to make it to rehearsals. Its alright. Chad doesn't deserve u. **_

I smiled. Tawni was the only person I had told about my crush on Chad, and constantly reminded me that he didn't deserve even knowing me. I texted her back a 'thanks' and continued to my closet to inspect any possible outfits for my date.

CPOV

I DIDN'T MEAN IT SONNY! I LOVE YOU! :'(

**Well, hope u liked it! Chapter 2 is done! :D chapter 3 here I come! Lemme know wat u think! Oh, tons of hugs to 'channyseason2' for being my first reviewer and everyone else who favorited it! Make sure u review! Feel free 2 give me suggestions, ideas, etc too! ~Paula :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here's chapter 3. It's dedicated to 'channyseason2'! Disclaimer is in chapter 2 so don't sue! Kk? Hope u enjoy!**

CPOV

I *really* didn't mean to hurt Sonny! She's so sweet, innocent, cute, funny…..I could go on forever, but I can't. Especially since I have a date tonight! I walked over to my dressing room and looked through some possible date outfits. I finally decided to go with gray dress pants, and plum-ish colored long sleeve shirt, and a matching gray tux jacket. **(A/N: The one Chad wore in 'Falling for the falls: Part 2') **I ran out, and jumped into my black, flashy convertible. I drove to Macaroni Grill and got a table in the back. I told the waiter that I had someone else coming. He said he would point them to my table. I'm SOOOOOO excited to meet MG face to face!

SPOV

I finally decided on a dark purple, knee length dress, with a black knit cardigan on top, black heels, and black and purple jewelry to match. I got in my black rodeo car **(A/N: I have NO idea what kind of a car this is, it just sounds Sonny-like.)** and drove to the macaroni grill. I parked, and looked in my car's mirror to check my makeup once more. I didn't want to look bad when I saw MB without a mask. I wonder if I know him… Well, anyway, I walked in and a waiter told me to go to the back of the restaurant and that I would find my date back there. So, I decided to follow his directions and walked back there, only to see Chad.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE CHAD? ARE YOU STALKING ME?" I shouted at him.

"NO, I AM NOT STALKING YOU! ARE YOU STALKING ME, CUZ IF I REMEMBER CORRECTLY, I WAS HERE *FIRST*!" He screamed back, causing people to look at us angrily.

"You have a point, and no I am *not* stalking you? Why would I? And you still haven't answered my question!" I shot back at him.

"Huh? What are y- ohhh! I'm here waiting for my date. She should be here by now…. What are *you* doing here, Sonny?" He asked me.

"I'm meeting my date here." I told him.

"Really? What does he look like? I could help you find him if you'd like." He offered.

"Nah, its fine. Thanks anyway. I'll just text him." I replied.

**To: MB**

**From: MG**

_**Where r u?**_

I sent the text. Suddenly, Chad's phone rang. 'That's GOT to be a coincident… right?' I thought.

He pulled out his phone- WHOA? IS THAT AND iPHONE 5? HOWD HE GET THAT! ITS NOT OUT YET!- and texted someone. He clicked send and my phone rang. 'Ok, that can't be a coincident…. I toke out my phone and read the text I had just received.

**To: MG**

**From: MB**

_**I'm at the restaurant. Where r U?**_

"Umm, Chad? Did you just send me this?" I asked hesitantly.

"Errr, ya. But I could swear I sent it to my date…. " He replied.

"Is this your number?" I showed him my date's number.

"Ya, why?" he said.

"This is my date's number." I reaplied, waiting for his reaction.

"Wait! You don't mean-"

"Yes, I think I do…"

"What did you wear to the party then?"

"A blue and black dress. What about you?"

"Just a plain tux."

Okay, so I was happy and horrified about this. Happy because that meant I DIDN'T love two guys. Just 1. AND I got a date with him, and kissed him. Horrified, well, simply because I HAD A DATE WITH CHAD! Lost in my thoughts, I didn't realize Chad was talking to my until he snapped his fingers in my face.

"Hellllooooo? Earth to Sonny! Are you in there?" He asked.

"Of course I am! DUHH!" I replied.

"Well, sit down. We have a date, remember?" He said to me.

CPOV

I may be acting cool right now, but on the inside I was a mess. I couldn't believe this. Does that mean when I kissed MG, I was actually kissing Sonny? OMG, I WAS KISSING SONNY! AND MAKING OUT WITH HER! I started to blush furiously, I could feel it. I pushed my thoughts aside and sat down across from Sonny.

"So, what are you going to order?" She asked me.

"Umm, probably the fettuccine alfredo. What about you?" I asked her.

"Either the ravioli or the spaghetti." She replied.

"I recommend the cheese stuffed ravioli." I told her.

"Where is it on the menu? I don't see it." She stated.

"Right….here." I pointed it out on her menu, and brushed her hand accidentally. I felt sparks-correction- FIREWORKS go off, but I immediately pulled my hand back. She started to blush, and looked down to her lap in hope of covering her beautiful face with her glossy hair. 'Whoa there Chad, boy. **(A/N: Sorry about the country stuff. It just sounded right.)**Your getting all mushy.' I thought. The waiter passed by and we put in our order.

"Sooo, how's So Random! doing?" I asked, though I could care less. She shot me a bemused smile at me and I felt my heart melt.

"Chad, I *know* you don't care about that, but well anyway. What about Mack Falls?"

"Good."

"Good"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" She shot back with a smile. I don't know how this turned into an argument, but well, with Sonny, I never know.

The waiter brought our food just then, and we ate it silently. After I paid the check (much to Sonny's dislike) we went outside. I walked her to her car. Opened the door for her, and pecked her cheek quickly. Surprising me, Sonny wrapped her arms around my neck and brought my lips to hers. Ahh, they were SOO soft. We kissed passionately and finally came up for air. Then I attacked her lips with mine with a sudden hunger, and she kissed back. This continued for a good 10 minutes until she whispered sadly that she had to go home because her mom was waiting for her. I hesitantly let her go with a peck on the lips and watched her pull out of the lot and head home. I couldn't wait until tomorrow.

SPOV

'I have NO idea what that was back there, but I LOVED it' I thought, touching my sizzling lips.

**Well, there's chapter 3. I hope yall liked it. Thanks to everyone who favorited, subscribed, reviewed, etc. Seriously, THANKS! :D Don't forget to review, comment, give any suggestions or/and ideas. I'll be working on chapter 4, so be sure to check soon! ~Paula :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here's chapter 4. This is dedicated to YOU! No, not you, You! Ya, you rite there! Lolz. Disclaimer is in Chapter 2, so don't sue! Channylover, Thanks for that suggestion you sent me. The second part of it will be in the next chapter. Sorry I didn't reply, it didn't send me a URL. Hope yall enjoy!**

Chapter 4

SPOV

I made sure to look extra cute today. I've got a man-whoops-boy to impress today. I parked my car in the Condor Studios lot, checked my makeup, and fluffed my hair to perfection. I stepped out of my car and bumped into Chad.

"Do you always do that?" he asked.

"What? Bump into you? It sure seems like it." I replied.

"As true as that is, I meant getting all prettied up." I shot him a glare "Not that you need it" he added.

"Thanks, and no. I only do that when I need to impress somebody." I told him.

"WHO?" He forced out with a red face.

"Oooo, is Chad Dylan Cooper jealous?" I asked sarcastically.

"Err, no. The CDC is not jealous. Ever. I just don't like people hitting on my-"

"Your what? Cuz that's what I wanted to ask. Are we, you know.." I asked

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Chad asked hesitantly.

"YES!" I exclaimed, giving him a passionate kiss. Chad was caught off guard and was frozed in shock for a few seconds before kissing me back. Suddenly, we heard someone wearing heals coming closer. Chad and I jumped apart and I started a fake-fight.

"FINE!" I shouted, winking at him.

"FINE!" He shouted back, getting the clue.

"GOOD!"

"GOOD!"

"So are we good?"

"Oh, we are SOO good!" I replied. I gave him a flirty wink and 'stomped away angrily'. I whipped out my iPhone and texted him.

**To: Chad 3**

**From: Sonny **

_**Should we tell our cast?**_

**To: Sonny 3**

**From: Chad B-) (A/N: Of course Chad would have a cool smiley face!)**

_**IDK…Maybe we should wait a while?**_

**To: Chad 3**

**From: Sonny **

_**Agreed. C U Lunch. Fake fight?**_

**To: Sonny 3**

**From: Chad B-)**

_**Course. I *am* the greatest actor of our generation.**_

**To: Chad 3**

**From: Sonny **

_**Sure… *insert eye roll here***_

**To: Sonny 3**

**From: Chad B-)**

_**HEYYY! **___

**To: Chad 3**

**From: Sonny **

_**ILY! 3**_

**To: Sonny 3**

**From: Chad B-)**

_**ILY2! 3 **_

Tawni POV **(A/N: I HAD 2! ;) )**

Sonny walked into the prop house with a smile on her face and her phone in her hand.

"Who ya textin'?" I asked her.

"Errrr…my cousin?" She replied warily. I could immediately tell something was up. Did it have anything to do with the fight with Chad in the parking lot that I overheard? It was a bit more forced than usual… I was about to ask her about it when the intercom turned on. "So Random! cast to set for rehearsal!" I sighed, but knew I could ask her about it later. We did have all day right? Right?

SPOV

Uh oh.. Tawni looked suspicious of me. I better avoid her questions for the day.

I texted Chad about it and he replied agreed with my decision. I quickly went to the So Random set. After 3 hours of non-stop skit rehearsals, we took a break for lunch. I walked in, got my ick on a stick, and sat down to eat. After a few minutes, Chad and the Mack falls cast walked in, grabbed their lobsters, steaks, etc, and sat down they started to eat, then Chad came over. He talked about a random topic, and pretended to get mad about a silly little comment. We had our 'fine, good' fight and I ran out of the cafeteria. Chad scarfed down the rest of his food and quickly left the café. (Zora told me) We met in his dressing room and did all that couple-y stuff, like: cuddling, kissing, talking, etc **(A/N: If you haven't noticed by now, I love using 'etc.') **

Chad & I were talking on our way to my car after work when I felt an urge to kiss him. I stood on my toes, wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him passionately. Suddenly, out of nowhere, here an awkward cough. Weird, it sounds exactly like Zora.. Wait a minute! Chad and I snapped our heads up and saw the Mack Falls and So Random! Casts standing behind us.

CPOV

Uh oh…..

**Well, there's the forth chapter! I feel so accomplished! 4 chapters in like, 2 days! Don't yall just luv me? Anyway, don't forget to review, favorite, and submit requests (if u want to be a character I cant try 2 work that out!) suggestions, and comments! Thanks to everyone who has subscribed, favorited, and reviewed my story! It means a lot to me! **

**LOL (Lots of love) ~Paula :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here's chapter five! Sorry it took longer to post it. It's getting harder to write, plus my parents think im on the computer to much… Well, anyways, thanks to everyone who has favorited and reviewed! I've responded to every review possible. If I haven't responded, that just means ur URL didn't show up! Disclaimer in chapter 2, so don't sue! ;) Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

TPOV (Tawni!)

Zora, Grady, Nico, the Mack Falls cast, and I just stood there. It was awkward for a few seconds, then I piped up and said, "Well! It's about time!" Then everyone else came back to planet Earth and started to smile and said basically the same stuff as me. IM A TRENDSETTER, I TOLD YOU! Chad and Sonny just stood there with confusion.

"So you guys aren't mad?" Sonny asked us. I answered, assuming I was the spokesperson.

"Well, ya, kinda.. We *are* rivals, but we all know how much you guys like each other. We knew it the second you two met." Sonny smiled gratefully at me and snuggled even closer to Chad.

"Thanks guys. Your approval means a lot to us." Chad told us. "Well, if you don't mind, I really have to go. My dad expects me home for dinner." He bent down to kiss Sonny, shot us a smile, got in his car, and drove home.

"Well, I need to get going too. Bye guys" Sonny told us. She got in her car and drove away. Suddenly, there was all kinds of commotion. 'I can't believe it' and 'How dare they' was heard.

"GUYS! SHUT UP!" I yelled at them. They stared at me, surprised. For one, I nnormally didn't yell, and two, I NEVER once have cared.

"What?" Penelope asked me, shocked.

"Can't you guys be happy for them? They've finally found love!" I sorta yelled at them, pissed off.

"You know what? Tawni's right!" Nico said, putting his arm around me. I blushed and looked down for a second. He noticed ad quickly removed his arm, getting the wrong idea.

"They have finally found true love! At least 2 of us have!" I responded. Everyone looked at me, confused. "Chad and Sonny! If I'm doing the math correctly, THAT'S 2 PEOPLE!" Everyone finally understood. Actually, it's 3 people that have found a true love. I just don't have the guts to say that, in fear of rejection…

SPOV

I'm so happy my friends and the Mack falls cast (Hey, im just thinking the truth!) approve of Chad and me. I like how that sounds. Chad and Sonny. OOO! I GOT IT! CHANNY! Ha-ha. I'll have to text that to Chad when I get home (Hey kids, don't drive and text! ITS DANGEROUS!). I hope he likes my name for us….

**OOO! TAWNI HAS A CRUSH! I THINK YALL KNOW WHO IT IS! Sorry it so short. Like I said, my parents think I've been on my laptop too much. I had to sneak onto my laptop to finish and post this chapter. (It's 12:37 *am* as I type this! Is that enough proof for you?) Don't forget to review, comment, and send suggestions and comments! Ill try to make the next chapter longer! I PROMISE! (notice how I said I promise ill try! I don't want readers to think I break my promises just in case!) Ill try to post chapter six as soon as I've written it. Kk? Byee! ~Paula :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, here's chapter 6. Sorry it has taken a bit longer than usual to post. It really is getting harder to write. Hope yall like it. (Oh, and btw, All these chapters are meanwhiles. U know at I mean? They are all happening at the same time. Kk?)**

CPOV

Ok, I know my cast, and that certainly isn't what they think. They may be good actors (Who am I kidding?) but they aren't that good. I wonder what they really think….. I received a te

Portlyn POV

HOW DARE SONNY! CHAD IS MINE! I need to find a way to break them up….. I GOT IT! I grabbed my phone and texted Chad.

**To: Chad**

**From: Portlyn**

_**Hey, the director said we had 2 practice some of our lines. **_

I quickly received a text back.

**To: Portlyn**

**From: Chad**

_**Ok. How tho?**_

**To: Chad**

**From: Portlyn**

_**Wanna come to my house 2 practice?**_

**To: Portlyn**

**From: Chad**

_**I would prefer if we could practice at the studios. Is that alright?**_

NO IT IS NOT! But I cant tell him that.

**To: Chad**

**From: Portlyn**

_**Sure! Meet me at my dressing room.**_

I sent him the text and quickly turned me phone off, that way he couldn't reply and argue. Now, to get ready!

Ferguson POV **(A/N: You'll see why this is important later!)**

I can't believe Sonny! She's mine. _She doesn't know that though. _Yes she does! _NO. SHE. DOESN'T! _Shut up! Doesn't she see how much I care for her? Apparently not! I wanted to call her or visit her and tell her my feelings for her, but I don't have her phone number or address. And knowing Sonny, she wouldn't break up w/ Chad just because I had feelings for her. I knew then what I had to do. I would make her have feelings for me! I carefully hatched up a plan to get Sonny. This was going to work, right?

Nico POV

I feel…sad. I probably has to do with the fact that Tawni got embarrassed when I put my arm around her to prove a point. Of course she wouldn't. But why do I care? She's stuck up, non-caring, beautiful, sweet, funny…Whoa! Why am I suddenly thinking like this. Maybe, just maybe, I have a crush on Tawni? No, that couldn't be it! Right? Ugh, I'm so confused right now. I wonder if she likes me back….. I was snapped out of my thoughts by my phone ringing. I wonder who's texting me? I saw who sent it and read the text. I replied 'Sure' and decided I would tell that person my true feelings.

Tawni POV

I jumped onto my bed. I really miss Nico. And it's only been one hour since I saw him. I really like him. I just woke up one day and realized I liked him. Maybe even more. I'm tired of hiding my feelings. I need to tell him. I wrote him a text.

**To: Nico**

**From: Tawni**

_**Can you come over? I need to tell you something. Plz?**_

My thumb lingered upon the text. What if he rejected me? _So what? Who cares? _ME! I CARE! I can't do this. I was about to delete the text when I had a burst of self-confidence. I'm TAWNI HART! Of course he won't reject me! I sent the text and I instantly felt self-doubt. Too late for that though. My phone buzzed and I read the text. OMG! HE'S COMING! I ran to my bathroom and checked my hair and makeup. I can't wait!

**Ok, there is chapter 6. Hope yall liked it. So: Portlyn likes Chad. Ferguson likes Sonny. Sonny and Chad like each other. Tawni and Nico like each other, they just don't know it. (Sorry, I had to throw some Tawnico into the story! IT FITS OK?) What will happen? BUM BUM BUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! Lolz. Don't forget to review, comment, and send suggestions, ideas, and requests. Sorry it took a bit to post. Oh, and btw, since school is starting up again 4 me in 2 days, it'll take longer to write and post the story. My teachers think we have no life and that we would LOVE to spend all of our time on homework. :P I promise ill post right when I finish writing a chapter though! Buh bye for now! **

**~Paula :P**


End file.
